


Soulmarks (And Those Worth Dying For)

by wolfzaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble Collection, F/M, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Marauders' Era, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfzaa/pseuds/wolfzaa
Summary: Regulus asked him what it felt like to be bonded at their secret meeting. Sirius claimed it was a painless Crucio. Regulus didn’t understand one bit.(Or, Soulmate-Identifying Marks AU in twenty 140-lettered shots.)





	Soulmarks (And Those Worth Dying For)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a challenge I played with my friend: writing a ficlet within 20 shots; 140 letters or less each.

 

 

1.

Someone was born to be alone. Severus’ arms were blank and always would be, even though he loved somebody more than his own life, always.

 

 

2.

Peter didn’t have soul-mark. He tried to date and failed. Years later, he was glad he didn’t have one. It was easier to cut loose this way.

 

 

3.

James had three thick Gryffindor-red lines on his left upper arm. Lily refused to wear short sleeves shirts even in summer until 6th year.

 

 

4.

Snape hated James since the first time he saw the mark. Lily had never told him about hers, but he knew. He always knew and he hated James.

 

 

5.

Lily didn’t want the mark to manipulate her so she hated James. She failed the moment James protected the disowned Black with all he got.

 

 

6.

Lily failed not to love him. When she knew Remus’ secret, James was ready to hex the hell out of her if she’d showed any sign of hatred.

 

 

7.

When the secret was out, James’ duty was to stop Black from strangling Lily. Girl or not, Black didn’t care. He was there to protect Remus.

 

 

8.

Sirius had golden scratches all over his right arm as a soul-mark. He never hid them. In 1st year, Remus chocked every time he saw them.

 

 

9.

Regulus had pure white lines on the back of his hands; Kreacher was the last to see them. His partner might be dying somewhere too.

 

 

10.

Black brothers didn’t care much about the marks, but Regulus was happy to see Sirius found his mate. Sirius deserved it more than anybody.

 

 

11.

Regulus asked him what it felt like at their secret meeting. Sirius claimed it was a painless Crucio. Regulus didn’t understand one bit.

 

 

12.

Remus wondered why his mark looked like scars. When he was five, he understood. He immensely hated it. His partner must have hated him too.

 

 

13.

Sirius found Remus’ mark after they forced another secret out of him. Remus thought he would be hated for life. Sirius just hugged him.

 

 

14.

Theoretically, no one knew about Remus’ marks. Technically, Sirius made it obvious they were bonded. Nobody pointed it out to Remus, though.

 

 

15.

Having best friends being soulmates was a gift and a curse, James and Peter realized. Sirius showed off by kissing; Remus just slapped him.

 

 

16.

6th year, Lily gave in after James came back with several wounds. He was protecting Black when Greyback’s minions tried to kidnap Remus.

 

 

17.

Black was sent to St.Mungo, too much Crucio and all that. He said he was used to it. Regulus secretly asked Remus to punch him hard.

 

 

18.

James was always ready to die protecting. Lily knew he didn’t like her because of the mark. He was ready to die for Black. It was insane.

 

 

19.

Lily wore short sleeves one day, her marks shining red under sunlight. James nearly fainted. If Black was there, he’d die from laughter.

 

 

20.

Regulus thought Sirius and his friends were a bunch of idiots. Severus agreed, but with different reasons. They weren’t exactly wrong.

 

 


End file.
